villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Owen Shaw
Owen Shaw is the main antagonist of Fast and Furious 6 and the boyfriend of Riley Hicks. He is Deckard Shaw's younger brother and appears in the hit blockbuster sequel Furious 7 ''as minor character. He was portrayed by '''Luke Evans '''who also played Bard the bowman in ''The Hobbit ''trilogy. During the film Flip-Car and Biography First of all ,Shaw was ex-Spec Ops soldier and his own biography is unknown. So far he has been shown, driving a specially-constructed three-seat, open-wheeled sports car which has a reinforced front end with a flip-up extension that can form a ramp. Fake Realtionship with Letty and Meeting Dom After the race with Dominic and Letty had finished, and Letty had left, Owen can be seen driving an Aston Martin DB9. The conversation involves Owen telling Dominic that his code makes him vulnerable, saying "''I can reach out and break you whenever I want". Owen then proceeds to have Dominic killed by a sniper after he refuses to drop efforts on bringing Owen to justice, however Owen is forced to back down as the "two-bit government hack", Luke Hobbs then has him targeted with a sniper-rifle. The Plan and The Big Tank Chase Owen's next operation involved getting hold of a powerful Computer Processing Unit, which meant having to steal a tank from a military base in Spain. After having a headstart on Hobbs and Dominic's team, Owen's team managed to get control of the tank, by ambushing the military convoy. Once he, Letty and Jah are inside the tank they then have to face off against Dominic's team, made up of Brian with a MK I Ford Escort, Dominic, with a Charger Daytona, Roman, with a 1970 Ford Mustang and Gisele and Han with sportbikes. Dominic's team decides to improvise and because Owen's team were clueless as to their opponents tactics, they began to have less control of the situation. Roman positions his car millimeters in from the tank and uses high-tensile cable to tie the car to the tank. Roman then jumps from the Mustang as it gets crushed, into Brian's Escort. The Mustang then begins to act as an anchor to the tank as it is dragged along behind it. Brian realises this and then attempts to push the crumpled mustang into the gap between the two sides of the road, so that it acts as a true anchor. Owen instructs Letty to get the cable removed, but the Mustang falls to its lowest point before she can do so. Before the car does, Letty jumps into the arms of a Dominic Toretto that had leapt from the roof of his Charger. The tanks is then rendered stuck by the anchor and Letty is saved as Dominic lands on the front of a car on the other side of the road, and doesn't get injured at all. Kidnapping Mia Toretto and Hicks' Reveal Following the tank Operation, Shaw is apprehended along with the members of the team that were with him. However his team had kidnapped Mia Toretto and in order to have a better chance of rescuing Mia, the team have to let go of Owen, his team and the billion-pound CPU. At this point, Riley Hicks reveals herself as a double agent within Hobbs/Dom's Team working for Owen Shaw and leaves with Shaw's team. Final Fight on the Airplane and Defeat During the aeroplane collection which was supposed to be a simple sequence of his team driving their vehicles into the plane's cargo area and then the plane taking off, Owen, along with Klaus, is involved in a fight with Brian, Dominic and Hobbs. At the climax of this fight, Dominic fights with Shaw using the interior of the Mercedes G463 that they were in, and recovers the CPU. Dominic releases the handbrake, jumps out of the SUV and lets the car hit the ramp, throwing Shaw through the window and out of the plane and later he becoming crippled. Furious 7 It is revealed that Shaw barely made it alive, but was crippled in the events of the plane and Shaw appears as minor character. Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mastermind Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sociopaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:In love villains Category:Terrorists Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cowards Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Mass Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrathful Villains